The Thrill of the Chase
by katialavida
Summary: It is James Sirius Potter's final year at Hogwarts and his final shot at landing the girl of his dreams; Ruby McClaggen. Meanwhile Albus has more girls problems than he can handle, and Lily is just trying to get through her fourth year while dealing with her boy-crazy best friend, Evanna Zabini. Plenty of love is in the air in this "next generation" fic. Hope everyone enjoys!


**Chapter One – Goin' Back to Hogwarts**

 **JAMES**

James Sirius Potter stepped off of the Hogwarts Express and took a deep breath. The air around him would be fresh had it not been littered with smoke from the engine of the red beast he just exited. He smiled to himself- his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was going to be a good one.

He looked around the platform and saw his younger brother, Albus, exiting the train. While both brothers had inherited their father's messy black hair, Albus was the only one of his siblings who had received Harry's trademark piercing green eyes. There was a familiar flash of platinum blonde hair trailing after Albus- it was Scorpius Malfoy. He sniggered to himself. The look on their father's face when Albus brought him home for the first time had been priceless.

Lily, the youngest of his siblings, was getting off the train behind him. Her flaming red hair shone in the sunlight. She was the only one of the family to inherit their mother's signature hair colour. He was about to ask her a question when a voice came from behind him.

"Oi, Wanker! You gonna move anytime soon?!"

Any other student might have been offended, but James would recognize the voice of his best friend anywhere; it was Lee Jordan Jr. According to Harry, Lee's resemblance to his father had grown to be uncanny over the years. Lee gave James a good shove forward and was followed by the third member of their trio, Alexander Zemekis. Alex was a taller boy with tan skin, light brown hair and bright blue eyes covered by a pair of thick rimmed glasses. He was a bit bookish compared to the "prankster" nature of both Lee and James, but they had grown quite close to him over their years at Hogwarts.

"Where's Kate? I thought I saw her following me off of the train?" inquired James. Kate Finnigan had been his first real friend when he arrived at Hogwarts and they had been thick as thieves ever since.

"Lucy forgot something in the prefect compartment so she went back with her. They said they would meet us at the carriages," replied Alex, cleaning his glasses with the front of the robe and retuning them to their proper spot on his nose.

"Ravenettes at two o'clock!" said Lee suddenly. He mimed slicking back his hair and straightening his robes while inclining towards three rather beautiful Ravenclaw girls that were on their way to walking straight past them.

The three girls were all very tall and rather regal looking. There was Clarissa Alistair, a blonde girl with hazel eyes and the personality of a bar of soap. She was from a very rich muggle family, and thought very highly of herself because she was the only one of the four Alistair children to develop magic. Walking next to her was Iris Henry. You'd never believe she was a chaser on the Ravenclaw team just by looking at her. She had long, voluptuous dark hair and a set of sapphire eyes that popped against her dark, Spanish skin. Leading them was none other than Dominique Weasley. She had her mother's dark blue eyes and fair, flawless skin. However, not even being one eighth Veela could stop the trademark Weasley hair colour from showing through; she had long, flowing strawberry blonde locks cascading down her back.

"Tone it down, will you? Dom is pretty much my cousin," chuckled James. It often felt as though his entire family was invading Hogwarts what with both of his siblings along with the majority of the Weasley cousins attending as well. Lee disregarded his plea completely and began his advances.

"Back for another year at Hogwarts chasing the Lee-Man are we ladies? Now, don't all come at me at once- there's plenty enough to go around. Really, I'm here all year," he said with added suave.

Dominque stopped in her tracks and fixed her gaze on James. Her voice was like velvet no matter what tone she spoke in. "James, would you be so kind as to keep this little friend of your in check this year? I believe the three of us have more important things to do than be constantly bombarded by his feeble pick-up attempts," she spat.

"You know I try my best Dom, but he's just so hard to contain. He's an animal in the sack you know," James replied, smirking. If Lee's complexion wasn't so dark, his blushing cheeks might have shown through.

Dominique exchanged scoffs with the other two girls and strode away, their robes billowing gracefully behind them.

"I can't believe you're related to that-"

"Watch it, mate."

"Alright, alright. At least they aren't the most terrible thing to look at," replied Lee. "Hey look, there's Ruby and Vivienne."

"Oh, yeah, would you look at that…" James trailed off, immediately averting his eyes. James had barely been able to put sentences together in front of Ruby McClaggen since his first year. The petite Slytherin had long, wavy strawberry blonde hair and piercing green eyes and was more beautiful than any girl James had ever seen. She was also very smart, and extremely kind.

"Nothing is ever going to happen if you can't even talk to her, mate," said Alex.

"And for some reason I'm completely alright with that," replied James.

"Hey, Viv!" yelled Lee. He caught their attention immediately.

"Lee!" exclaimed Vivienne, Ruby's best friend. She began to make her way over to the boys, Ruby in tow. Like Ruby, she was also a Slytherin in her seventh year. Her curly dark hair framed her olive toned face quite nicely. "How was your summer?"

"Mostly uneventful; my parents went on vacation in Greece and decided to leave Athena, Wes and I at home I'm afraid," replied Lee. His tone was almost sarcastic.

"Oh, bugger. I'm sure you guys made your own fun though right? Which reminds me- I'm sorry I couldn't make the party you had. It was my grandmum's birthday and my folks insisted I be there."

"Not a problem, I'm sure there will be plenty of those this year," he inclined.

"Hey Ruby," said James. It was almost too low to be audible, but somehow she heard it.

"Oh, hi James," she replied, smiling sweetly.

"How-" he began, but was suddenly interrupted by a shrill voice.

A tall, slender Gryffindor girl with long brown hair was wrapping her arms around Alex and smearing lip stick kisses all over his face.

"Oh Xander, I missed you so much!" she squealed.

"And with that, we're out," said Vivienne. "catch yah later Lee. Oi, let me know if you need help with Arithmancy again this year!"

Vivienne turned on her heel and began toward the carriages with Ruby. James stared after them like a lost puppy as Farrah's squeals of excitement continued.

"Mate, you're pathetic."

"I know."

"Farrah, please stop. You just saw me before we got on the train and you're making a scene," said Alex, almost monotone.

"Well that's just irrelevant," she replied.

"Sounds like you discovered some big, exciting words over the summer, Farrah. Care to teach me any?" She flashed a dirty look at him.

"Lee," said Alex with a stern look on his face.

"I was just making an observation about your lovely girlfriend, Xander," replied Lee, poking fun at Farrah's chosen pet name. She ignored Lee and turned back to Alex.

"I'm going to go ride with Claire in the carriages and then I will see you at dinner my little love bear," she said, grasping his collar. She planted one more sloppy kiss on his mouth and took off towards a dark haired girl who was of Asian descent. The three boys started towards the carriages again.

"Alex, mate, for the love of Merlin, why?"

"I don't know, Lee. She's beautiful, and really nice. And I know you don't believe me but when we are alone she is not so-"

"Annoying?" interjected James.

"I was going to say upbeat. I just loathe when she calls me Xander though. I've tried to tell her but she won't stop. I am not a character from some 90s show on the tele."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's a muggleborn thing."

"Oi, you lot looking for a party?" came a female voice from behind them.

It was Kate and Lucy who both seemed to be participating in some kind of odd coordinated dance as they walked towards them. Kate Finnigan had her father's light, sandy brown hair in the form of long, messy curls and excitable blue-green eyes. Her complexion was pale and slightly freckly- no doubt a result of her Irish roots. Lucy, on the other hand, was covered head to toe in freckles, a result of her Weasley heritage. However, her hair was an auburn that was a whole lot less loud than the trademark Weasley flaming red.

"You girls are mad," said Lee.

"Glad to see we narrowly missed the girlfriend invasion," said Lucy, noting the lipstick on Alex's face. "Need a tissue?"

"Oh, bollocks," he said, wiping it off with his sleeve.

"You also missed James being pathetic again!" exclaimed Lee a little too excitedly.

"Ruby?" inquired Kate.

"You got it," said James, depressed.

"Don't even worry about her mate. I've sworn off men so if we both end up alone we can just move in together and adopt like forty kneezles," she chuckled, attempting to throw her arm around him. This was a difficult feet as there was almost a foot height difference between them.

The five Gryffindors piled into one of the thestral-lead carriages and after a few moments began to make their way to the castle.

* * *

 **ALBUS**

Albus Severus Potter sat down at the Slytherin Table in the Great Hall and took a good look around. He was so unbelievably glad to be back. Across from him sat his two best friends, Jericho Zabini and Scorpius Malfoy. He remembered how flustered both his father and his Uncle Ron had been when they found out that himself and Scorpius had become so close. However, over the years his dad had grown to accept it and even invited the Malfoy family over to the Potter residence on occasion. Uncle Ron was not present at most of these gatherings.

He looked past his two best friends at the other tables full of students and his gaze stopped on a tall, slender girl of Asian descent. She had long, beautiful black hair and a set of chilling ice blue eyes. Albus took a silent gasp of air in as he spotted her.

He had a crush on Claire Choi for as long as he could possibly remember. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and definitely had the smarts to back up her house, Ravenclaw. Beside her sat her airheaded friend, Farrah. He still couldn't fathom how James' friend Alex could handle her incessant prattling about nothing.

"Don't those eyes just pierce right through you, mate?" commented Scorpius sarcastically, noticing Albus' eye on Claire. "Honestly forget about her, she's right stuck up and she is still with that Keeper from Hufflepuff, remember?"

"Yeah I know. He's too nice, I can't even be mad about it," replied Albus, averting his eyes from the girls. He glanced down the Slytherin table to see Lily taking a seat next to Jericho's sister, Evanna. Lily had grown to be quite beautiful like their mother, with long, red hair cascading down her back and a face full of freckles.

"Don't look over there mate, Jericho's sister is eyeing me again," said Scorpius.

"Bugger off!" said Jericho, giving Scorpius a shove.

"It's true! I hope she doesn't try to ask me out again this year,"

"Shut it, here come the first years," said Albus, changing the subject. He did not want to hear about who his sister and her friends were interested in.

The deputy headmaster, Dorian Sword, lead the pack of eleven year olds through the middle aisle of the Great Hall up to the podium where the Sorting Hat sat on its stool like every year before. A couple of them looked a little frightened but the majority of them were calm.

"I can't believe we were all that small once," commented Scorpius. He ran a hand through his platinum hair and leaned forward. The sorting ceremony started and he lowered his voice to continue. "You two excited for quidditch this year?"

"For sure, I think we are going to have a really solid team this year with Tokarion as captain. I'm hoping he picks me for assistant captain. I really want to make my dad proud, you know? It's hard living up to both his and my brother's accomplishments," replied Albus.

"Which is why I'm glad I don't have siblings," chuckled Scorpius. The three boys took a moment to cheer for the gangly dark haired boy that had just been sorted into their house.

"It's going to be a challenge beating out Ruby and Viv for first string beaters again this year, but Evanna and I have been practising all summer so I'm hoping it goes well," added Jericho.

"Good. Fred and Roxanne are probably going to make first string for Gryffindor again this year, and you know they are ridiculously good," replied Albus.

"I'd imagine it to be very odd going to school with all of your cousins," inquired Jericho.

"Well after six years of the roster growing, I've just gotten used to it," laughed Albus.

The headmistress took her place at the podium and cleared her throat. The hall quickly went silent.

"Good evening students and welcome to what is bound to be another wonderful year at Hogwarts. For those of you who do not know me, I am Headmistress Aurora Sinistra. I have a few start of term announcements for you all, but I promise I will not keep you long so we can all get to feasting. First off, we have some changes in our administration. I'd like to introduce you to your new Transfiguration professor, Ignatia Wells. She is a fellow Hogwarts alumni and as such will also be taking the post of new Head of Hufflepuff house. We are looking forward to your classes Professor Wells!"

Headmaster Sinistra gestured to her left and a tall woman wearing royal blue robes stood to her feet from behind the administration table. Her hair was a deep, fiery red and she had amber eyes that glinted in the firelight. She gave a friendly wave to the students as their applause died out and Sinistra continued.

"Ignatia Wells? Wasn't she that really young girl who fought at the Battle of Hogwarts?" asked Albus. "I think that was her name. She was one of the only third years not to flee or be killed by the end of it all."

"She was a Hufflepuff?"

"She wouldn't be their head of house if it wasn't the case," replied Scorpius.

"We also have another new member of the faculty to introduce. We had an overwhelming amount of requests for alchemy to be added to the course selection this year. Some of you older students may remember Professor Julia Bunsen who has returned this year to teach Alchemy classes. Welcome back Professor Bunsen!"

To the right of the headmistress, a petit woman in yellow robes with a short, black bob got up out of her chair and gave a curt nod before sitting back down as the hall applauded her.

"Wonderful, just wonderful! And with that, students, let us feast!"

The headmistress spread her arms wide and suddenly an array of delicious foods erupted onto the tables. Roast pig and potatoes, large baked turkeys and yams, everything smelled so delicious.

"My mum is a great cook, but nothing beats house elf meals," said Jericho, filling his plate.

"Hey guys," said a light airy voice. A slender girl long, black hair and dark eyes took a seat across from Scorpius.

"Hi Emmaline, how was your summer?" inquired Albus.

"It was great! Lots of trips to the countryside with the folks. Scorpius joined us a few times as well, I'm sure he told you," she replied, filling her plate. Scorpius blushed a bit.

Emmaline Bennett was the daughter of an extremely wealthy pureblood family that were good friends with the Malfoys. Scorpius and Emmaline had been spending holidays together since they were toddlers. Scorpius was pretty sure at this point that their families were expecting them to marry after school. He didn't like the thought of it at such a young age, but Emmaline was a great friend and if he was going to be forced to marry someone, she wasn't the most terrible person he could get stuck with. She was also quite pretty.

"That sounds like it was just lovely," replied Jericho, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut it Jer," she replied, smirking.

Albus began to tune out the conversation. He was extremely worried about quidditch this year. He knew he would make the team again as a chaser no problem, but he wanted the assistant captain position so badly. The worst part about it all was the person he knew he was up against- his best friend. Scorpius had become an extremely agile player, so much so that the captain, Tokarion, made him keeper and demoted Albus to chaser. The pressure he was feeling was real. As much as their fathers were friendly now, it would pain him to disappoint his father when James had already made captain of the Gryffindor team.

"Lily is looking pretty good this year though."

"What did you just say?" It seemed Albus had tuned into the conversation at an entirely terrible time.

"When I saw her last time I was at your place, she was looking great!" replied Scorpius as if nothing was wrong with what he was saying.

"I thought we all agreed that you weren't allowed to talk about our sisters like that," replied Albus disgusted, gesturing towards Jericho.

"Mate, were you even listening? He's talking about her quidditch skills," laughed Jericho.

"She's always been a decent chaser when we scrimmage but when she was keeping the last time we played I was thoroughly impressed. If she doesn't make chaser I'm going to harp Tokarion until he at least puts her on second string keeper. If she can hold her own against us she should do well against the other students," continued Scorpius. "You seem really distracted Al, what it is?"

"It's nothing, just thinking," he replied, stirring his fork around his potatoes.

"About some icy blue eyes or what?" chuckled Scorpius, tossing a pea off his plate at Albus.

He rolled his eyes and continued eating, but not before he caught one last glance at Claire.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! This is the first fic that I've ever posted out of a slew I've written over the past ten years, so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I feel as though the first couple of chapters are going to seem slow moving, but I'd really like to lay the ground work on some of the main characters I'll be focusing on before I throw them into any crazy situations. I've worked really hard on character planning for this one so I hope you'll fall in love with my version of the "next generation" as much as I have. Cheers!**


End file.
